What's Happen?
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Tiga orang, penjaga waktu, dunia, dan hati melakukan misi menaklukan hati dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin saling berseteru beralih saling menyukai satu sama lain. Apa mereka bisa melakukan dalam waktu sekejap? Cerita dari pandangan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi. #70


Tiga orang berjubah hitam atau disebut mantel turun ke Bumi menggunakan payung. Di awan cerah menjuntai di sekitarnya dengan awan putih mengelilinginya, mengiring mereka menuju Bumi. Ditemani burung-burung berkicau dan menari. Pemandangan ini jelas terlihat di mata mereka di balik tudung berwarna hitam.

Alasan mereka datang ke Bumi ditugaskan oleh seseorang untuk melakukan misi menaklukan dua hati si dua tetangga berbeda jenis yang terus berselisih. Membuat mereka saling suka. Hm, susah juga.

Pijakan pertama di Bumi telah diperlihatkan oleh kedua kaki mereka bertiga. Melepaskan rasa lega, ketiganya melepas tudung mantel hitam dikenakan.

Terpampang jelas wajah ketiga berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mulai dari yang ujung sebelah kiri, itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dan bola mata hitam yang kelam. Namanya adalah Sasuke.

Di tengah, lelaki berambut kuning emas berbentuk durian mempunyai mata biru langit. Dirinya dinamakan Naruto. Senyumannya yang khas menceriakan dunia sama seperti kedua matanya.

Di ujung sebelah kanan, pemuda tinggi berambut abu-abu. Soal kedua mata, tidak jelas. Dialah yang bernama Kakashi. Sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan di ujung kiri sana.

Ketiga orang ini adalah penjaga. Sasuke adalah penjaga waktu, Naruto penjaga hati dan Kakashi adalah penjaga dunia. Segala dunia bisa dia lakukan termasuk bencana.

Tibalah mereka bertiga di tempat ini, kedua tempat yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Kedua tempat condong ke depan, menghadap mereka. Dua toko berbeda perlengkapan. Maksudnya, di samping kanan adalah toko sayuran dan di samping kiri adalah toko buah-buahan.

Mereka belum tahu siapa pemilik toko itu, tetapi di dalam tugas yang mereka dapatkan di secarik kertas, alamatnya memang berada di sini. Mereka belum meneliti keadaan di sekitar. Soalnya, waktu mereka adalah sehari. Mulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**What's Happen'?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Penulis hanya menulis sesuai arahan.

**..oOo..**

**BRAK!**

Kejutan muncul tiba-tiba di depan mata, kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin membuka pintu dengan sengaja. Suara keras itu terdengar. Mereka membuka di berbeda tempat pula. Sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Menyebalkan!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Kaget alias bingung, mengalihkan tatapannya ke dua orang saling berteriak. Kedua orang ini saling pandang. Kerutan kecil di kening mereka terpampang jelas. "Apa yang kamu lihat?!"

Gregetan dan menggemaskan. Kedua orang ini betul-betul menggemaskan. Kalau bukan mereka orang yang ditaklukan hatinya, mereka bakal incar satu per satu dan dibunuh. Tetapi itu, tidak bisa mereka lakukan karena misi ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, toko sayurku belum kedatangan pelanggan!" teriak lelaki berambut klimis hitam. Bisa diteliti rambutnya hitam tipis dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat.

"Bukannya ini gara-gara kamu? Sejak kamu datang ke sini, buah-buahanku tidak ada pembeli!" teriak lagi perempuan berambut merah muda, berkacak pinggang. Dialah pemilik toko buah-buahan. Seorang perempuan tegas, itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya.

"Apa kamu bilang? Bukannya ini gara-gara kamu!"

"Ini bukan karena kesalahanku, tetapi karena kesalahan kamu!"

Argumen ini tidak berakhir. Mereka masih bertengkar. Jika begini caranya, toko-toko lain bakal kena imbasnya. Mumpung pada sepi di sekitar, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikkan lewat dua jari.

Waktu berhenti. Kemarahan tidak terdengar lagi. Hirur pikuk di seberang sana juga tidak terdengar. Burung-burung, manusia, dan beberapa lainnya berhenti bergerak. Ternyata sang penjaga waktu menghentikan waktunya.

"Kamu menghentikan waktunya, Sasuke?" tanya si kepala durian menoleh ke arah si kepala ekor ayam. Sasuke hanya bilang, "hn".

"Berisik, ya?" tanya Kakashi lagi, tersenyum sumringah. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak diambil hatinya saja? Masalahnya beres, 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi memandang kedua orang saling berseteru tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Jangan. Itu jauh dari apa yang diminta oleh tetua," sahut Kakashi mencegat Naruto mulai beralih melakukan serangan. "Kasihan mereka. Yang tetua minta adalah menjadikan mereka suka satu sama lain."

"Tidak asyik." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke terdiam membisu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Kakashi. Kakashi mengusap dagunya, bingung. "Tidak bisa, ya? Waktu kita sampai sore ini, lho."

Kakashi berpikir keras. Susah sekali meredam kemarahan mereka dalam satu serangan. Jika dibiarkan begini terus, Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yamato, teman mereka bertiga bakal datang ke sini untuk mengambil ingatan itu. Begini-begini, Yamato terkenal kejam mengambil ingatan anak manusia.

"Begini saja, aku kasih bencana pada mereka. Di tempat ini, bagaimana?" usul Kakashi sejenak berpikir, resikonya hanya segini. Memberikan bencana terdahsyat berpusat di pusat perbelanjaan. Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangan menenangkan mereka berdua. "Tenang saja, ini bencana kecil kok."

Kedua pemuda ini bernapas lega.

Kakashi mengeluarkan kunci di lengan mantelnya, kunci berwarna perak. Kakashi melemparkan kunci itu ke atas lalu ke bawah dan ditangkap oleh pemiliknya. Kakashi menghirup napas perlahan-lahan kemudian mengeluarkannya juga. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini menyentuhkan ujung kunci ke tanah, kunci tersebut menembus tanah. Kakashi pun memutarnya.

Getaran hebat di pijakan mereka, menggetarkan dunia. Hebat! Getaran kecil ini menggoyangkan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya. Barang-barang terpajang di sana berjatuhan. Seakan tidak terkendali.

Kakashi tidak berniat memutar tiga kali, cukup satu kali. Getaran kecil ini mampu menyentuh perasaan bagi siapa orang melihatnya. Kakashi meminta Sasuke menjalankan waktu, Sasuke menurut pada perintah.

Sasuke menjentikkan jari. Kedua orang tadinya berseteru, bergerak. Mereka ingin kembali berargumen, tetapi getaran kecil ini membuat mereka kaget sekaligus _shock_. Buru-buru seorang perempuan berambut merah muda masuk, tetapi dihalangi pemuda berambut hitam klimis.

"Jangan masuk. Berbahaya!" teriak lelaki itu menarik tangan gadis itu ke arahnya. Akhirnya gadis itu dipeluk oleh lelaki itu. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. "Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang aman."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sudah lama sekali dia menyukai lelaki berambut klimis di pelukannya, tetapi apa daya karena kedua orang tuanya terus memintanya bermusuhan dengan anak pemilik toko sebelah.

Dengan pelukan erat itu, kedua orang tadinya marah-marah berubah meluluhkan hatinya. Mereka terus memeluk tanpa mau melepaskan. Lelaki bernama Sai dan gadis yang bernama Sakura saling berpelukan sampai goncangan itu berhenti.

Ketiganya tersenyum melihat kondisi ini. Akhirnya Kakashi menghentikan goncangan itu dengan cara melepaskan ujung kunci dari tanah dan menyimpan kembali di pergelangan tangannya.

Getaran berhenti, Sai dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan dengan raut wajah memerah. Sakura tidak merasakan kemarahan lagi melainkan sebuah perasaan aneh membuncah hatinya. Penuh kehati-hatian, Sakura menarik ujung kain milik Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kamu pindah ke sini," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Suara lembut nan manis terdengar di kuping Sai. Sai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga." Sakura mendongak menatap Sai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sai menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Aku suka padamu sejak kita bertemu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara denganmu. Aku ini orangnya pemalu. Berkat kemarahan itu, aku bisa berbicara denganmu."

Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya karena senang. Bulir air mata jelas di sana. Sai menghapus air mata tersebut memakai kedua tangan.

"Boleh saja menangis, tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya menenangkan seorang perempuan." Sakura menggeleng. Gadis ini menghapus air mata dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipi lelaki berambut hitam ini. Sai terperanjat kaget dan menyentuh pipi yang dicium Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sai."

Kedua tangan melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sai memeluk Sakura. Wajah Sakura di benamkan di dada bidang Sai. Sakura merasakan kehangatan dimilik oleh lelaki di depannya yang sedang memeluknya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

Pemandangan di seberang sana membuat mereka ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Untung saja terselesaikan. Jika tidak, itu sama saja. Mereka bernapas lega pada hasilnya walau Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Masa aku tidak kebagian tugas? Aku 'kan juga mau ambil hati mereka," kesal Naruto setengah mati. Dia menendang-nendang sesuatu di sekitarnya kemudian dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kamu juga pasti dapat bagian meski bukan sekarang." Sasuke mencegah Naruto untuk menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada di Bumi.

"Aku sebal sama diriku sendiri." Naruto berjongkok, mengutuk dirinya karena tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kakashi berjalan mendekatinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Saatnya kita pulang. Apa kamu tidak mau aku traktir kamu makan ramen, Naruto?" Wajah Naruto tadinya muram berubah jadi ceria.

"Mau!"

"Yup! Mari kita pulang," tawar Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah pola kekanakan Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah anak berambut durian itu.

"Dasar."

Ketiganya membuka telapak tangannya. Ada cahaya warna hitam meluncur keluar. Kekuatan itu memunculkan sebuah benda yaitu payung berwarna hitam. Mereka memasang kembali tudung mantel hitam dan menutupi wajah mereka. Dibuka payung itu lebar-lebar ke atas.

Pijakan kaki mereka melayang. Tanda bahwa mereka akan meninggalkan Bumi. Sesungguhnya mereka bukan manusia, tetapi manusia yang dipanggil untuk menjalankan misi. Mereka menyebut diri, _Team Seven_. Tidak ada yang tahu istilah apa itu.

Mereka berharap, itu adalah awal di mana mereka pasti datang lagi ke Bumi. Bertemu mereka dan berperan jadi manusia. Inilah tugas buat penjaga seperti mereka.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya saya buat fic lagi, bertemakan fantasy. Seorang penjaga pernah saya tuangkan di fic saya yang multichapter, LONG Distance di chapter 11. Walau saya belum update chapter 11. Silahkan dibaca fic saya ini. Aneh banget. Mirip saya, author aneh.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini. Semoga saya bisa membuat fic untuk dua pasangan, SaiSaku. Menurut pandangan saya, ada fic sesuai dua pasangan ini. Alurnya berbeda, tetapi tempatnya sama. Hanya saja, saya kasih pandangan lewat tiga orang bukan dari dua orang. Semoga kalian menunggu fic saya itu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 04 July 2013


End file.
